


frosted windows

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 1, Eliza is the most caring mother figure on the planet, F/F, Kara rambles, Lena's easy, Supercorpweek2k17, don't even argue, not like that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Lena was never a romantic.  Ever.  She was much too sensible and practical to buy into the whole falling in love charade.  Hell, even her friendships were more of a business transaction than actual friendships.  At least, they were, until she met Kara Danvers.





	frosted windows

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Supercorpweek2k17

  
  


For someone who counted themselves as a romantic, Kara was quite the cynic when it came to love and relationships.  Maybe it was her brain still trying to work through her Kryptonian upbringing, and subconsciously sabotaging any relationship it deems unworthy.  Honestly, with all of Kara’s friends, bar Lena, in long-term, loving relationships, it was disheartening to think that she might not ever have that kind of connection with someone. 

 

It hadn’t taken long for her to confide in her best friend.  They’d been drinking on the terrace of Lena’s apartment, staring up at the stars, when she blurted it out.  “Do you ever feel like you’re not built to have a relationship?”

Lena hummed, turning her face to Kara.  Kara could see the consternation cross Lena’s face from the corner of her eyes, “I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

Kara laughed, her eyes sparkling as her friend continued to stare.  “I just… I’ve had relationships before.  You know that… But I just… Never feel as much as the other person.”

 “You see it as a challenge rather than a blessing, am I correct?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, like, I have to prove that I want it more than I actually want it?”

Lena screwed up her nose and nudged Kara’s hip as she propped herself up on her elbow.  “It should be easy.  Loving someone.  You shouldn’t have to force yourself to prove a point.”

It took Kara a moment, still staring at her best friend through a fog of whiskey and happiness, “You’re easy…”

Lena gasped, pushing Kara away with her foot as she tried to stifle the giggles that were definitely trying to make themselves known, “Excuse me?”

Kara snorted, “Stop it.  You know what I meant! I don’t have to prove anything with you.  You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 “Try a little harder Danvers.” Lena smiled, dropping her head onto Kara’s shoulder, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me too.”

 

***

 

Lena was never a romantic.  Ever.  She was much too sensible and practical to buy into the whole  _ falling in love  _ charade.  Hell, even her friendships were more of a business transaction than actual friendships.  At least, they were, until she met Kara Danvers.  Kara loved unconditionally, and never asked for anything in return, which baffled Lena.  People always wanted something from her, then along comes this  _ dork _ of a person, who stumbles into Lena’s life, and just stays, for Lena.  It was completely unexpected. 

They fought.  

Of course they did.  They were two very different personalities with very different life experiences.  Just how different was revealed to Lena after almost twelve months of friendship, resulting in two whole days of radio silence on her part.  She understood Kara’s reasoning.  She understood the need for Kara and Supergirl to be separate personas, but it still hurt that Kara couldn’t be open with her.  

 

Lena wasn’t sure when her feelings started to change.  Probably somewhere around their second Christmas as friends, when Kara had invited her to spend the holidays with her family in Midvale.  Lena wasn’t about to pass up ten days away with her best friend, just to spend Christmas alone at her desk.  She didn’t want anyone spending Christmas at their desk, so she organised a four day paid weekend, for all staff.

Never let it be said that Lena Luthor didn’t care for her employees.  

Kara had hugged her so tightly when she’d heard from Lacey the Receptionist, and Abdul in HR that Lena was shutting down the building over the weekend.  It had thrown Lena off.  She had been expecting Kara to collect her from the office. She hadn’t expected Kara speeding into her office and to swing her into the tightest hug that Kara dared give.  She wasn’t sure if it was the rush of being lifted from her chair into Kara’s arms that caused the swoop in her stomach, but for her sanity, that was what she was going with.  

 

They were almost an hour away from Midvale when Kara’s nerves surfaced, presenting as a few of Kara’s adorable nervous tics.  She’d tap the steering wheel three times, with her right hand.  She’d push her (non-existent) glasses back only to run her hand through her hair when she realised that she wasn’t actually wearing her glasses.  

 “Kara?”

 “Yes?”

 “Why are you nervous?”

Kara let out an awkward laugh, “Nervous?  Why would you think I”m… Okay.  I’m dreading this.”

Lena snorted, “Dreading what?  Hanukkah with your family?”  Her smirk widened, “Or is it me…?”

Kara shot Lena an annoyed glance, “Stop that.  You know this has nothing to do with you.  Except it kind of does.”

 Lena tilted her body towards Kara, “Well, we have an hour left of this drive, surely it won’t take that long.”

Lena watched as Kara’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel, “Mom got rid of my bunk bed…”

 “Kara, we’ve shared a bed before…” Kara shushed her, making Lena’s eyebrows quirk, “Excuse me…”

 “Lena!  Maggie and Alex are going to tease the crap out of us, Eliza  _ still  _ thinks we’re dating in secret, and Crazy Aunt Miryam is staying in the spare guest room!”

 “So… You’re worried not about sharing a bed, but about the implications of sharing a bed?”

Kara shrugged, “No!  I honestly, don’t know why I’m so stressed about this.  I love my family, I love you… They love you?  It’s just… Why do I feel like I’m bringing home a girlfriend?”

 “Kara, relax.  If Eliza want’s to think we’re dating, let her.  It’s Hanukkah.  Stop getting yourself worked up over something that might not even happen, okay?”

  
  


Little did Lena know, that this was definitely not one of her brightest ideas.

Sure it had been funny at first, pandering to Eliza’s notion that they were, in fact, dating, without actually telling anyone.  It was funny, until it hit Lena that they weren’t actually behaving any differently to how they normally would.  Kara would still guide her into the room, with a hand at her back, to help with any nerves Lena might be feeling.  Kara would still kiss Lena’s cheek whenever she left the room, leaving Lena blushing like a schoolgirl.  Lena would still braid her fingers through Kara’s while the cuddled together on the couch, watching whatever terrible movie was picked for the night.  

 

It was on the fourth day of their visit, when it all became a little too much for Lena.  She’d always been an early riser, so waking up before the sun was not new.  However, waking up feeling nothing but full contentment, while snuggled into Kara’s neck?  

That was new.  

Not just new.  It was terrifying. 

Lena quickly untangled herself from Kara, gently replacing her body with the pillow that Kara had somehow kicked across the room.  She threw on the first sweatshirt she could find, it wasn’t as if Lena specifically looked for Kara’s sweater, but it smelled like her, and was enough to calm the ferocious churning in her stomach.  

 

The sun was peaking over the horizon by the time Lena finished brushing her teeth and hair and had made her way out onto the deck of the Danvers’ home.  She made her way over to the swing seat, crossing her feet up under her as the sun rose.  

Surely she wasn’t imagining things.  There were too many instances of unbridled affection on both their parts for this to be all a delusion.  

She thought back to that night on the roof.  Her mind throwing back to the warm smell of whiskey on Kara’s breath, their perfumes mingling with the crisp smell of the terrace herb garden wafting on the breeze.   _ You’re easy,  _ Kara had said.  

Of course Lena understood.  

She didn’t have to try with Kara.  She didn’t have to pretend.  

Except she did.

There was that small hollow place in her chest, the one that her best friend had filled so quickly,  _ so effortlessly _ , that Lena hadn’t even noticed it happening.  She just knew that there was that space in her heart that was  _ just all Kara,  _ and the idea of it terrified her.  

Her relationship with Kara had blossomed so quickly, and it would be so easy for that bubble to just shatter, leaving one, if not both of them, completely heartbroken.

 

The sun had almost cleared the horizon when Lena felt a thick woolen blanket drape across her shoulders.  The seat swung slightly as Eliza tucked herself into the small space next to Lena.

 “You were a million miles away.  Did you and Kara have a fight?”

Lena let out a laugh, one that sounded surprisingly wet,  _ when had she started crying? _ “I’d say the opposite.”

Eliza pulled Lena in for a hug, which she readily accepted.  One of the perks of being friends with someone as tactile as Kara Danvers?  You almost become dependant on hugs.  “Do you want to talk about things?”

 “I wouldn’t know where to start.”

She felt Eliza squeeze her shoulder and wrap the blanket around them a little tighter, “How about you start by telling me when these pesky feelings started?  Because I have it on good authority that you and Kara aren’t actually dating.”

 “Alex?”  Eliza just raised eyebrow, warning Lena not to sway from the topic at hand.  “I honestly don’t even know.  It’s just… I woke up this morning and I realised how unequivocally happy I was.  And it was all Kara.  The more I think about it… I should have known sooner.  I should have noticed how much she just…  Makes me feel.  I should have realised that I’d fallen for her… Hard.”

 

Lena stared out across the ocean, it was almost like a weight had been lifted of her chest.  Saying the words out loud felt like a release that she hadn’t known she’d needed. 

Eliza spoke again, this time, her voice was a little lower, a slight conspiratorial tone to it, “Well, that good authority I told you about earlier?  She also mentioned that Kara’s pretty much been in love with you for the last few months, so…”

 “Who is this amazingly knowledgeable authority?” Lena chuckled.  She certainly wasn’t prepared for the answer.

It was quiet.  Too quiet.  A relieved tone from an all too familiar voice, “That would be me.”

Lena turned slightly, her face blushing a deep pink as she realised Kara had heard every word of her conversation with Eliza.  Eliza patted Lena’s knee, rambling about Challah french toast and coffee.  Kara motioned at the seat that Eliza had vacated, waiting for Lena’s nod before she sat down.  “So…”

Lena laughed, it was a breathy laugh that made Kara wonder what was going on in her head, “So?”

 “Are we going to talk about the fact that I just openly admitted to being in love with you, while my mom was here or…”

 “Well, you never actually said that, your mom did.  So for all I know, it could be a ploy to score an amazing woman like me as a daughter in law.”

Kara chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulder, “Do I need to say it?”

 “I mean… It would be nice to hear.”

Kara leaned down, placing a soft peck on the corner of Lena’s mouth, “I am crazy in love with you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena leaned forwards and kissed Kara back, square on the mouth, “Cool it, Beyonce. Your mom is spying on us.”

Kara laughed, blowing a gust of cold air at the kitchen window, frosting it over.  Eliza could spy all she wanted over the next few days, but for the moment, Kara wanted Lena’s smile all to herself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
